Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera/Shattered
by FuuMegami
Summary: Friday March 2 2001's Episode #62 is up! A Daring rescue takes place
1. Epiosode 51

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera **_Episode 51  
  
Air Date: February 15th 2001  
Keep your fingers crossed Menz," said Umi as the two dressed for the wedding.  
  
"I'm hoping for once I'm wrong. Usagi doesn't deserve any more pain." Said Menz as she tried not to laugh at herself.  
  
She didn't like wearing dresses. Let a lone seeing herself in one.  
  
I_ do pray it all goes well._ . . . Menz said silently.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Usagi's mother and Ayeka were helping her get ready.  
  
"Nervous?" Asked Setsuna.  
  
"Who isn't nervous on their wedding day?" Laughed Ayeka.  
  
"I'm really nervous." Usagi admitted.  
  
"Scarlet-hime said to give this to you." Ayeka said as she handed Usagi a blue beaded bracelet. "She said it's good luck. And that you're already lucky, you only have one live video camera to worry about."  
  
Usagi laughed.  
  
"I do wish I didn't have to get married looking like this. But Heero was so insistent and flew into a fit of rage when I said I wanted to wait." Usagi sighed.  
  
"Aww he just love so much!" Said Ayeka as she clapped her hands together.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that it's that, and something more?" Usagi questioned.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"I love you too Lee," Rei cooed over the phone.  
  
"I really do have to go now. I'm even gonna hang up." Lee said with a laugh.  
  
She sighed as he did just that.   
  
She had rehearsal and he had school. And she wanted to get done in time to watch Usagi's televised wedding! She had been invited too but could go.  
  
She left for the rehearsal humming softly to herself.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Katana walked through the empty mansion. She couldn't go to the wedding because she could not enter the building. Things without souls cannot enter the sanctuary of a church..  
  
She took out Heero's papers and a picture of Fuu. Clearly he had hidden that papers and the picture. He was dead broke, and in love.  
  
"Lies will cost you the love of your life." Katana said as she knocked a picture from his desk.  
  
A framed picture of Usagi and Heero hit the dark wood floor. Glass shattered and spread on the floor with a crash.  
  
"Yes, lies shatter lives jut as glass on a wooden floor." Katana mused.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
  
The guest all were seated. Fuu sat next to Eagle. He payed little attention to anyone really.  
_I'm sorry I wasn't my love wasn't strong enough for two._ Eagle said silently.  
  
The wedding march began. Eagle turned around to watch Usagi come down the isle.  
  
The flower arrangement is the same one I chose earlier. . . Usagi noticed.  
  
_I'm so close to having everything I could ever want. My company, her company, the money, and her love. _Heero thought happily.  
  
Usagi took her place beside Heero.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to witness the holey union of these two souls." The priest began.  
  
Tears filled Eagle's eyes as the saddens and regret hit him. He felt like his heart was being torn from his body. And that he would slowly bleed to death.  
  
"Do you Usagi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I." Usagi Began.  
  
She stopped though and tapped Heero on the shoulder.  
  
"Do you have something you want to say?" Heero pressed.  
  
"Yes I do." Usagi began.  
  
"If anyone in this room believe that these too should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest continued.  
  
"I do!" Said Eagle and Fuu at the same time as she shot up from their seats.  
  
"That's not what I meant! I do as in I do have something to say and that is my water just broke!" Usagi announced.  
  
"I'll call an amblience!" Said Menz as she whipped out her cell phone.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"This sure is an interesting wedding." Said Kiyone.  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"But the baby decided to come in the middle!" Ashley said with a laugh.  
  
"I guess the wedding is on hold." Kiyone said as she continued to watch.  
  
The station doing the live televise put up a on hold message.  
  
So the changed the channel to the local news. Maybe soon they'd have more info on it.  
  
"With all the things going wrong you'd think his was a soap opera." Said Ashley as she shook her head back and forth.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"**Now**?! The baby's coming _**now**_?!" Yelled Heero.  
  
Usagi was very pale. She nodded yes.  
  
"Damn it all!" Heero yelled.  
  
Eagle stood up and went to Usagi's side.  
  
"Get lost Eagle," Heero snapped.  
  
"No. I want him to come with me. It is his child after all." Usagi replied.  
  
"_**His**_ child ruining _**my**_ wedding!" Heero yelled.  
  
The amblience arrived a few minutes later. Eagle went in the ambience with Usagi while Heero fallowed in his car.  
  
"Don't look so nervous." Usagi said on the way to the hospital.  
  
"It's not even my baby, but I feel that I'm responsible now. Now more than ever." Eagle replied.  
  
Usagi smiled. "If you believe that it is, it will become yours. Help me raise our child Eagle, please?"   
  
Eagle smiled. _They could share that much. She would be Heero's wife, he was sure of that. But only Eagle and Usagi could share this child._  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"Lies will cost you your love." Sang Katana as she twirled around the room. "That which is conceived in likes is damned from the start!"  
  
Katana stopped spinning and sighed. She then sat down at Heero's desk.  
  
"Look! I'm Heero! And I'm a bloody liar! I sill love Fuu was a passion that will not be contained!" Katana said as she laughed.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"It could be hour before the baby is born." The doctor said.  
  
Both Heero and Eagle were in the room with Usagi.  
  
"Heero, what is it that's bothering you? What is it that you're not telling me?" Usagi asked.  
  
Suddenly it all clicked. _Eagle had read that Heero's company was bankrupt. And that he would close. And even the money that Fuu could provide, it wouldn't be enough!_  
  
"If you don't tell, I will." Eagle said.  
  
"Fine. Usagi, I my company is bankrupt." Said Heero.  
  
Usagi looked shocked.   
  
"And there isn't enough money to save it. Not from what he'd ger from Fuu." Said Eagle.  
  
"Look, I talked with your father yesterday evening after you went to bed. He knows, but he's fine with it! He says he'll give me all the money I need as long as I marry you! We'll be on top of the world!" Heero said.  
  
Usagi frowned. This was all too confusing with the pain she was feeling at the moment.  
  
"Heero, you lied again to me." She said as tears filled her eyes.  
  
  
*****Thank you to Small Sernity a.k.a. Micah for her story idea, she was the one who said that Usagi's water should break during the wedding and that the baby should be on it's way!******


	2. Episode 52

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 52   
  


Fuu, Umi, Hikaru, Menz, Duo, Lantis, Micah, Setsuna, Kitoshi, Trowa, Makoto, Andrew, Gohan, Tenchi, Ayeka, and Scarlet were all still in the waiting room, just waiting. 

"I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be back soon." Fuu announced. 

She went off down the hall. On the way she bumped into that police officer Ferio. 

"Fuu," he said softly. 

She looked nervously at him. 

"Ferio, it's nice to see you." Fuu replied. 

He smiled. 

"I'm. .. I'm getting some coffee. You wanna come?" She asked. 

He nodded. So they went off in hopes of finding some coffee. 

"So, how have you been?" He asked her. 

"Well. . . Heero divorced me." She replied. 

"I'm sorry. You're a good person though. And very beautiful." Ferio replied. 

"People don't often say I'm a good person." She said. 

But before she could protest further he kissed her.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Well, this is it," said the doctor. 

Usagi gripped Eagle's hand the point that he thought he thought she was going to break it. Heero's hands were covering his own eyes. 

Minutes later Usagi had a beautiful baby girl. The baby had light pink hair and pretty red eyes. 

Eagle stroked Usagi's head as he looked down at the little baby. 

"I love you Eagle." Usagi said as she looked up at him. 

"What are you going to name her?" Eagle asked. 

"Usagi. But we'll call her chibiUsa. Because that's what she is." Usagi replied. 

"Why did you just tell Eagle that you love him?" Heero inquired. 

"Because I do. I realize now how much he put on the line for me. And not just because he loves me, but because he's a good caring person. I'm proud to have him as the father of my baby." Usagi replied. 

Heero left. He had to think about what she was saying. _Was she dumping him. . . She couldn't. . . He wouldn't allow it!_   
  


Next Scene   
  


A nurse came out and told everyone that Usagi and her baby girl were doing just fine. 

"Celebration time!" Yelped Menz. 

Scarlet closed her eyes. "Dup, can we go home now?" She asked. 

She opened them and looked at him. She looked so tired. How come he hadn't seen it before? When he first met her she seemed to full of energy and life. She had been faking it. She had little of either left. 

"Yes we can go home dear." He replied. He turned to Kitoshi and said, "we're gonna go home and get some 'sleep' you know us newly weds need tons of that. Don't lost Micah or anything." Duo said. 

Kitoshi nodded. "It's hard to lose her anyway. Have fun 'sleeping'." 

Duo laughed. Then he and Scarlet left. 

"Newly weds," Umi said as she rolled her eyes.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"They say the truth will set you free. But freeing a demon from it's cage only allows it to run free and destroy you and all you've built up." Katana said. 

Katana placed a small wooden bunny in Usagi's dresser drawer. She had made the bunny herself. 

"If one had not called the demon from the depths of hell, he would not have need to be caged. He would not need release. He wouldn't exist in this world to destroy you." Katana said as she picked up a framed picture. 

She looked at the picture of Heero in her hands. "I can feel the emotions in this room. Usagi was worried. Worried that Heero was lying to her again, and that he would keep doing so." Katana said. "My dear Usagi-chan, you were right. . ."   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Eagle stood still staring at the baby cradled in Usagi's arms. 

"She's so beautiful." He murmured. 

"She's ours." Usagi replied. 

"No, she's not really. And yet, and yet I feel this bond between the three of us." Eagle said. 

"I want her to be your child so bad. In my heart, she's yours and only your's." Usagi said softly. 

"At least there's one place where I'm in your heart." Eagle said. 

"No. There's another place. Eagle, I love you more than anyone on this earth!" Usagi said. 

"Shhh, calm down." Eagle said soothingly. "I didn't mean to upset you." 

She smiled. "No, no it's ok. I wanted to tell you that." She said.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Duo knelt by Scarlet's bedside. 

"Are you comfortable?" He asked. 

She smiled. "Yes, though no pain or weakness can get me down when you're here." She replied. 

Duo took her hand. 

"I wish there was more I could do for you." He whispered. 

She smiled, but then that smile faded. "I won't be able to give you a baby." She said so softly he almost didn't hear her. 

"You give me your love. And your smile." He replied. 

"I know. But it will never be a child that you can watch grow old. I won't be able to give anything but the time I have left here on earth. And for that I'm deeply sorry." Scarlet said. 

He looked into her tired but beautiful eyes. "Don't talk like that. You are my everything Scarlet. The only love that I have ever know." 

She put a hand on his face. "I'm hoping I'll feel better tomorrow. This isn't much of a honey moon ne?" 

"I'm with you aren't I?"   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


"Yes! This is it! The moment I have waited for so very long! I will enter her dream plane, and destroy her there!" Dark Angel said. 

A small bubble appeared in front of her. 

"Darkness aid me in my quest! Help free me from the bindings of this realm! Set me free so I may do your bidding!" 

The bubble began to grow larger and larger. The bubble lead to Kiyone's dream plane. There she would kill Kiyone, and then she's be free. Yes, Kiyone was the portal. ..   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kiyone fell to the ground suddenly in front of Ashley and Quate. 

"Kiyone!" Quatre cried. 

He dropped to her side. She was out cold. 

"What's going on?" Ashley said. 

"I don't know!" 

Kiyone slipped quickly into a coma lost in her own mind. 

The Dark Angel appeared before her. 

"I'm am sorry to say that you must die. Die so that I can leave the hell from which I was born." 

"Why? Why do I have to die!" Kiyone cried. 

"It's the only way. A portal like you only appears once in a life time. And that is my way out. But you must die for the portal to your world to open." The Dark Angel replied. 

The Dark Angel raised a glow black sword. 

~*~*Once again thanks to Small Serenity she also suggested that Usagi because of being in the hospital decides to chose again between the guys.*~*~ 


	3. Episode 53

_**Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera**_ Episode 53 

Air Date: Monday February 19th 2001 

*NEW* check out the fan club! [http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/ainosenshisailormoon][1]

Eagle was out in the hall a few hours after ChibiUsa's birth. 

"I'm a daddy," Eagle said as a smile tugged at his face. 

"And a girlfriend stealer," Heero growled. 

"Hey, I wasn't the one who left her for a sexy sweet chick." Eagle snapped. 

"But you jumped Usa seconds after I was out the door." Heero countered. 

Eagle gritted his teeth. 

"Who said I couldn't fool around. She did it with Mamoru before you." Heero said. 

"Because you weren't paying attention to her. All your energy was directed towards helping Neherenia." Eagle replied. 

"How?" 

"She told me. She told me everything about you and her." Eagle replied. 

Suddenly Heero's fist flew and made contact with Eagle's jaw. 

"You cost me too much Eagle!" Heero yelled. 

"Oh shut up! You were using her!" 

"Doesn't matter. She's mine, so back off. I'll raise the baby myself." Heero snapped. 

Eagle turned around. 

"I knew you would run. I knew it." Heero sneered. 

Eagle turned around and hit him in the stomach.   
  


Next Scene   
  
  
  


"I have to save Kiyone!" Scarlet said suddenly. 

She got up out of bed. 

"How can yo you save Kiyone?" Duo questioned. 

"Tenshi Transform!" Scarlet called out. 

Her body was covered with red crystals that formed her dress and armor. Then the crystals exploded off her and wings sprang from her back. 

Duo stared in awe. 

"I'll use my powers. The Dark Angel must be stopped at all costs." 

And with that she was gone. She appeared in Kiyone's dream plane. 

"Who are you?" The Dark Angel growled. 

"I am Tenshi Scarlet. And I have come to stop you." Scarlet replied. 

The Dark Angel laughed. "Very well." 

They were transported to a secluded part of the dream plane. Dark black and brown clouds churned through the sky. 

The Dark Angel held her sword pointed towards the sky. "Lightning shock!" 

The lightning from the clouds hit her sword. She then pointed it at Scarlet. The lightning ripped through the air with a loud crack. 

"Fire shield!" Scarlet called out. 

The lighting bounced off the flaming shield disappeared. 

The Dark Angel looked surprised. 

Scarlet raised her hands over her head. "Flaming soul!" 

A ball of red fire shot from her hands. The Dark Angel shielded it with only one hand. 

"Lightning rain!" 

Tiny lighting bolts rained down on Scarlet. She called on her shield again but not before being burned. 

Scarlet was weakening. _This is my destiny. . _. 

"Flame Eruption!" Scarlet cried as she held her hands skyward. 

Flames erupted from the dry and cracked ground. The fire went through the Dark Angel's shield. The flames caused her to cry out in pain. 

"Return to your world! Binding call!" Scarlet yelled. 

The blast of power sent the Dark Angel back to her own dimension for good. 

Scarlet then was back where Kiyone stood waiting. Kiyone touched Scarlet and healed her battle wounds. 

"In this dream plane I can heal. I believe it's my only power though. I wish that I could heal your illness." Kiyone said softly. 

"This is my destiny. . ." Scarlet replied.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"This is going to be so brilliant!" Said Ashley. 

"Yeah our friends will never expect us to come home so soon." Said Kiyone. 

"But we've got the money, and the spring break." Quatre finished. 

"Come on we gotta get ready for bed." Kiyone said to Ashley. 

Ashley was spending the night since they were all taking the same plane back to Japan. 

The two girls hurried off leaving Quatre alone to change. He had started changing in the bathroom 'cause when he did it in the living room it always felt like someone was spying on him. . ..   
  


Next Scene   
  


Nozomi held in her hands her most prized possession. . . . Her valentines day card from Ronan! 

"I think I'll frame it." Nozomi told her sister. 

She smiled at the card. 

"Oh no, maybe I'll have it laminated." 

Kokurami looked at her funny. 

"I'LL GLUE IT TO MY HAND!" She yelled as she grabbed the crazy glue. 

"Ah no!" Kokurami yelled as she too grabbed for the crazy glue. 

"What are you too doing?" Hotaru asked as she came into the room. 

"Nothing." Replied Kokurami. 

"Glueing!" Nozomi replied. 

"Hey I came by to ask if you got any cards but I can see now that you did." Hotaru said with a laugh. 

It was true. She had one late card from Ronan. So. .. . Like a guy! 

"Ho will you ever shower with that stuck to you hand?" Kokurami questioned. 

Nozomi paused with the glue. 

"I won't shower." Nozomi replied as she took the lid off. 

"And Ronan will love the new 'I don't ever shower' smell." Hotaru said. 

Nozomi's eyes darted back and forth. 

"You have a point." 

She sighed and put the glue away.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Celeste sat on the edge of her bed thinking. Thinking about that look that Carrot had given her. 

Suddenly there was a knock on her bed room door. 

"Come in!" She called out. 

Himiko came into the room. 

"So?" She said as she plopped down next to Celeste. 

"So. . . He's divine! Carrot has the looks, and the charm!" 

Himiko laughed and smiled. "I take it the job is fun and the employees are fine!" 

Celeste nodded. 

"And he gives me this smile. . . I know he wants me! Soon he's gonna realize it!" Celeste said as she held two fingers up. 

"Well I'm sure he will if he knows what good for him." Himiko giggled. 

   [1]: http://clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/ainosenshisailormoon



	4. Episode 54

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 54 

Air Date: February 20th 2001   
  
A.N. Yup guys don't always send things late. lol it was just the character's opinion. I got my valentine on valentines day. and I know it was sent earily hehe.

Scarlet appeared in a glowing sliver light. The glow out lined Scarlet's figure. White wings spread out behind her. She had her red velvet dress on still, the one that clung to her like it was wet. Her chest was covered with silver armor. 

"If you leave me now, it'll all be perfect." Said Scarlet. "You last memory of me will be in my final glory. You can say good bye now!" 

Duo smiled as shook his head slowly. " can't seem to leave you." He replied. 

Tears rolled down her face. 

The glow faded along with her red dress. She was once again in her ed night gown. The wings disappeared last. She fell back into his arms. 

"I can't ever leave you." Duo said softly.   
  


~*Next Day*~   
  


"Why is it so dark?" Kiyone asked. 

"Because the sun hasn't come up." Ashley replied. 

"Oh-Ow!" Kiyone yelped. 

She tripped on a suit case. 

"Ahem, get up Quatre!" Kiyone yelled as she turned on the light. 

Quatre rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at Kiyone. 

"Good morning lovely," he said sleepily. 

Kiyone made a face at him. 

"I'll make breakfast!" Kiyone announced. 

Ashley ran for the kitchen. "Let me do the honors!" 

"But you made dinner!" 

"No matter!" Quatre said. 

Kiyone hit him with a couch cushion. "You stink Quatre!"   
  


Next Scene   
  


"What do you think that Duo-chan and Scarlet-chan are spending so much time alone in their room?" Micah asked. 

Kitoshi snorted. "What do you think?" 

"I don't think it's THAT. They just go in there and stay there almost all day. And he wont let anyone go in and see her when he's going out or getting something to eat." Micah said with a sigh. 

"Maybe she has a cold." Kitoshi concluded. 

Kitoshi poured herself some more tea. 

"It's three in the afternoon." Micah sighed. 

"I just heard a car it's probably Duo." Kitoshi said. 

Sure enough that's who it was. 

"Hey," he said as he came into the room. "Kiyone, Ashley, and Quatre just called from the air port. They're on their way here." 

"Wow, when will they be here?" Micah asked. 

"Ten minutes. They're already in Japan!" Duo yelped. 

Kitoshi laughed. "Don't want to share your bride with any other eyes?" 

Duo's eyes became dark for a moment. The he brightened. "Yup." 

He turned and left. 

"Ne, that was weird." Micah said. 

Kitoshi nodded. "Something's up."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Katana walked through a bunch of different white halls before reaching her destination. When she finally found the room she wanted she knocked and went in. 

"Usagi-chan," Katana whispered. 

Usagi smiled. "Nice t see you Katana!" 

"Congratulations on the birth of your daughter," Katana said. 

"Thank you." 

"Are you ready to go home?" Katana asked. 

"Home?" Usagi questioned. 

"Home, but where is your home? Do you belong in your father's mansion? Do you belong with Heero and his lies? Or with Eagle?" Katana said. 

Usagi sighed. 

"I can tell you either way there is something not being said. Chose wisely which hidden truth you can live with." Katana said as she crossed her arms. 

"What is Eagle not telling me?" Usagi asked. 

"Nothing now. That thing does not exist yet," Katana said as she tilted her head to the side. 

"Then how do you know?" 

"I just know. I know the future, the past, and the present. I know what's in your heart, your soul, and your mind. I know every breath ever taken by you, the rhythm of your heart. The music of your soul. And I know which man makes your heart sour." Katana replied. 

Usagi laughed. Katana was strange, but so interesting to be around.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero went back home. He needed to think after the fight he and Eagle had. That and he needed a drink and some ice. . . 

"Why are my papers all on the floor?" He said. 

He found another paper next to his. He didn't recognize the hand writing though. 

_Don't you know that lies shatter lives? Lives that we value more than anything. Lies are what evil thrives on, the water that it drinks._

"Hmmm. . ." Heero trailed off. 

He threw the paper in the trash and picked his own up. 

"Probably one of the hired help dropped their paper." Heero mumbled to himself. 

He turned around to see the same message written on his white walls. In red crayon. Yes, crayon. . . 

"Ummmm. . . ."   
  


Next Scene   
  


"What do you think of Celeste?" Carrot asked Emeraude. 

"Well, she's nice, lively, and funny." Emarude replied. 

"That's not what I think." Carrot said. 

Emeraude looked like she was going to smack him. 

"I think she's beautiful, and wonderful." Carrot finished. 

Emaruade stopped her hand in mid smack. "Oh, ok. So long as you're not saying mean things about her." 

Carrot smiled. "I can't wait for her to show up. Too bad it's not for a few hours." He said with a sigh. 

hehe here's Celeste's review for yesterdays epi, since fanfiction wasn't working to well. . .

Oh! Carrot is soooo mine! (Reviewer's note: I'm reviewing from the end to the beginning this time.) I know that look! If Carrot were to give me a Valentine, I would glue it to my hand, too, so don't let them make fun of you Nozomi! Oh boy, Ashley! you're coming to visit! this is great! But...WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING!?! ::runs around trying to make room a mess Duo and Carrot::...I think it's the other way around, Celeste. Celeste: Oh yeah...oh well! continues making a mess:: I'm so happy that Scarlet saved Kiyone. you go girl! Was it really right for Usagi to tell Eagle about Heero, I mean, that's Heero's private life. 


	5. Episode 55

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 55   
  


Celeste had just received a call from Ashley saying that they were in town and planed on visiting. 

"Man, this means I need to clean my part of the room." Celeste mumbled as she kicked her clothes under Himiko's bed. 

"Ha-ha there," Celeste said as the last shoe went under Himiko's bed and a text book under her own. 

"What are you doing?" Himiko asked. 

"Cleaning 'cause Ashley's in town!" Celeste said excitedly. 

"I won't ask about all the stuff under my bed." Himiko replied. 

"It would be best for all of us." 

"I'll go make some tea!" Himiko suggested. 

"Yay!" Celeste yelped.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Duo greeted Kiyone, Ashley, and Quatre at the door. 

"Hey!" Duo said. 

Quatre gave him a high five. 

"I'll go get Scarlet, why don't you go into the living room with Kitoshi and Micah?" Duo said. 

Quatre nodded. 

They sat on the couch and waited while Duo went to find Scarlet. 

"I feel like I'm about to meet the queen of England." Quatre mumbled. 

"She's even more important! She's Scarlet-chan!" Said Micah. 

Scarlet stepped into the room. She wore a long but slim dark red dress. A smile across her face. He skin was pale though, she looked like a porcelain doll. 

"Nice to meet you all finally," Scarlet said warmly. 

Quatre stood up. "So you're the wonderful girl Duo's always telling us about." 

Duo smiled. "She's so amazing." 

Scarlet gave Duo a light shove, but she herself almost lost her balance. He grabbed onto her arm. 

Kiyone pursed her lips. She knew Scarlet was dying. She also knew Scarlet wished to live her final days as if she were fine. 

Scarlet sat down on the couch next to Kitoshi. 

"Scarlet-chan, are you okay?" Kitoshi asked.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"I told you ya wouldn't get away with it." The second dark angel said. 

The first one clenched her fist. "I'll find a way back. My destiny will not be denied!" 

The second one rolled her eyes. "Here we go again. . ."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi sat in her hospital bed thinking about what Katana had said. 

"Eagle's hiding something from me, but not now?" Usagi said. 

This made no sense. And she knew Heero was hiding something. . . 

"But if I go home. .. I'm not really welcome. . . and I don't want to live with Heero at the moment." 

Usagi picked up the phone and dialed a number she knew well. She'd ask their advice.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Katana was back at the mansion. 

"Umm Katana, do you know anything about someone writing on the walls?" Heero asked. 

Katana laughed. "Why care about the fact that someone write on them?" 

"Well people don't normally just write on the walls though." Heero replied. 

"But the message which was on the wall, that's what you should worry about." Katana said. 

"So some one was drunk or something." Heero said in reply. 

"I do not believe so. I believe they were trying to warn you." Katana said. 

"Hmm right like a demon is writing on my wall." Heero said. 

"Hmm yeah. . ." Katana said with a laugh.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Scarlet smiled. "Yup of course I am." 

"It's nice of you to come to visit," Duo said. 

Quatre laughed. " I feel bad about missing the wedding though!" 

Duo shrugged. "It's really ok I know you had stuff to settle." 

Scarlet's head began to spin her body felt like it was made of lead. And then it was close to being limp. She looked up at Duo with pleading eyes. 

"umm, why don't you guys go out and meet us later for dinner?" Duo suggested. 

"Yeah! We still have to visit with Celeste and Himiko!" Kiyone said. 

Ashley nodded. 

They left leaving Scarlet and Duo alone. 

Scarlet laid down on the couch. "I'm sorry Duo, this body is shutting down. And it's ruining the visit with your friends." 

She curled up on her side and pulled her knees up to her chin. 

Duo's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her. 

"When I die give Micah and Kitoshi their letters. There's one for you too. And one to read at the memorial. Because I know they'll have questions as to why I did it this way." Scarlet said. 

Duo sat down next to her. "I'm here for you, until the very end."   
  
  



	6. Episode 56

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 56 

~*This is a special episode, just about Scarlet and Duo, please be warned this story may cause crying as well as sadness, read at your own risk! Plus the words in bold font are from a song*~   
  


As Scarlet lay in her bed, Duo remained by her side. She closed her eyes and drifted off into memories. 

_"We're sorry Scarlet-hime, but the cancer is spreading. You have only months left, we can try the chemo, but as you've seen it's still not working." Said the doctor. _

_"No, the chemo is just to draining. I will last longer without it." Scarlet replied._

_"Shall we tell your family?"_

_Scarlet shook her head. "Father is too ill. And I must remain strong in my sister's eyes." Scarlet replied._

One month later she packed her bags and ran away. Running from the cancer, knowing it would catch up. 

Scarlet opened her eyes and smiled at Duo. 

She recalled the first day they met, the very first words spoken. 

_A young woman then bumped into Duo._

_"Pardon me!" She said._

_"Don't worry, not a problem." Duo replied._

_"I am Scarlet, and you are?" She said with a touch of a French accent._

_"Duo," he replied._

_She smiled._

_"Do, umm, why are you on this ship?" He asked._

_"Oh, I man the one who does the cooking," she replied._

_"Ah, I'm here 'cause I wanna get away. My life is so plane it's sick."_   
  


**For all I've been blessed with in this life**

**There was an emptiness in me**

**I was imprisoned by the power of gold**

**With one honest touch you set me free**   
  


` _"Pervert," she snapped._

_"I'm not a pervert!" Duo growled._

_"Prove it," she said as she put he hands on her hips._

_He titled her chin up with his hand, and he kissed her. She slide her hands under his wet shirt. He ran his fingers through her dripping crimson hair._

_She then shoved him away, "I still think you're a pervert." She repeated._

_"Fine." He said as he headed back to the boat. _   
  


**Let the world stop turning**

**Let the sun stop burning**

**Let them tell me love's not worth going through**

**If it all falls apart**

**I will know deep in my heart**

**The only dream that mattered had come true**

**In this life, I was loved by you**   
  


_"Scarlet repeat after me. I Scarlet, take thee Duo." _

_"I Scarlet take thee Duo." Scarlet repeated._

_"To have and to hold."_

_"To have and to hold."_

_"In sickness and in health."_

_"In sickness and in health."_

_"For richer or for poorer." _

_"For richer or for poorer." _

_"From this day forth as long as you both shall live."_

_"From this day forth as long as we both shall live."_

_She slipped a golden ring onto Duo's finger and smiled._

_"Duo, repeat after me. I Duo, take thee Scarlet."_

_"I Duo take thee Scarlet."_

_"To have and to hold."_

_"To have and to hold."_

_"In sickness and in health."_

_"In sickness and in health."_

_"For richer or for poorer." _

_"For richer or for poorer." _

_"From this day forth as long as you both shall live."_

_"From this day forth as long as we both shall live."_

_Duo slipped a gold wring onto Scarlet's shaking finger._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The Priest said as he snapped the book shut and smiled._

_Duo gave Scarlet a long and passionate kiss._   
  


**For every mountain I have climbed**

**And every raging river crossed**

**You were the treasure that I longed to find**

**Without your love I would be lost**   
  


_Duo put his finger into the icing container. Then he put some on Scarlet's nose._

_"Hey!" She yelped._

_She smeared icing on his face. He then tickled her with his frosting covered fingers._

_"I love you Scarlet," he said._

_"Forever and ever, till death do us part ne?" Scarlet replied._

_He put more icing on her face._   
  


**Let the world stop turning**

**Let the sun stop burning**

**Let them tell me love's not worth going through**   
  


_Scarlet appeared in a glowing sliver light. The glow out lined Scarlet's figure. White wings spread out behind her. She had her red velvet dress on still, the one that clung to her like it was wet. Her chest was covered with silver armor._

_"If you leave me now, it'll all be perfect." Said Scarlet. "You last memory of me will be in my final glory. You can say good bye now!"_

_Duo smiled as shook his head slowly. " can't seem to leave you." He replied._

_Tears rolled down her face._

_The glow faded along with her red dress. She was once again in her ed night gown. The wings disappeared last. She fell back into his arms._

_"I can't ever leave you." Duo said softly._   
  


**If it all falls apart**

**I will know deep in my heart**

**The only dream that mattered had come true**

**In this life, I was loved by you**   
  


Returning to the present. 

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu (thank you very much) for loving me with no regrets and no hesitation." Scarlet whispered. 

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu for all your love, without it I wouldn't be the same." Duo replied. "I finally found something worth living for Scarlet. You, you were the reason I was born here on earth. You were my purpose was to be loved by you." Duo replied with a sad passion. 

"Sarabada Duo-chan,"(farewell) Scarlet whispered. 

Duo kissed her ever so lightly on her soft lips. He stroked her silky red hair. 

"Sarabada, Scarlet-ko," Duo said. 

He could feel her spirt leaving him. It felt like someone was pressing down on his chest. And at the same time a vital part of him was being ripped from his being. 

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Please don't leave me!" He cried. 

"We'll meet again. And I'll never leave you if you keep me in your heart." She whispered. 

"I will I love you more than life it's self," Duo said. 

She was gone. Leaving him alone in the world. He cried as he cradled her body in his arms. 

**Let the world stop turning**

**Let the sun stop burning**

**Let them tell me love's not worth going through**

**If it all falls apart**

**I will know deep in my heart**

**The only dream that mattered had come true**

**In this life, I was loved by you**   
  
  
  


Scarlet's story was inspired by a friend of mine, Jamuna. Only her family and friends in her neighbor hood knew she was dying. She had tons of online friends as well as a club online about her fave band. But she didn't tell us, those online friends. She was a very strong person and is remembered by all of us that way. I have created a website about her: http://jamunashrine.cjb.net 

Also the song in the bold font is a song belonging to Ronan Keating, a member of Jamuna's fave band, boyzone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Episode 57

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 57   
  


Katana stood in her room looking at herself in the mirror. 

"What's happening to me? I don't even remember why I am here." She whispered. 

She looked at her pale skin, tilting her head. She spent twenty minutes in her white little night gown, in front of her mirror. 

"Who am I really?" She questioned. "And what is keeping me here?" 

Mean while Heero peered around the corner at Katana. _What was she doing?_

Katana turned around to see Heero staring at her with a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. 

"What is it Heero?" She questioned. 

"Nothing. . . . You should just remember to close the door." He said as he slowly closed it. 

She laughed. "What's this feeling?" She said as she took a deep breath. "Could I be. . .Happy? Am I laughing?" 

She seamed amazed.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"They're here!" Himiko yelled as she ran for the door. 

Celeste was right at her heels. Himiko flung the door opened with a big smiled. 

"Hey!" Celeste and Himiko said at the same time, greeting their guests. 

"Hey," Quatre said with a laugh. "You girls seem excited." 

Ashley proceeded to hug everyone. 

"Oh! Himiko, Celeste, this is Kitoshi-sama, and Micah-hime." Quatre said. 

"Cool, nice to meet ya," said Celeste. 

"Same," Himiko replied. 

James came into the room. "Did you know that the guy Tim is still here? He's sleeping on our couch." 

Himiko laughed. 

"Lee's not here either. He went to go buy something for Rei. He's getting annoying sending her cards all the time." James said with a laugh. 

"My sister is staying in her room all the time with her new husband. She hardly ever comes out." Micah said laughing. 

Kitoshi nodded. "I'm beginning to think they have some sort of secret their hiding from us!"   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi dialed Eagle's number and waited for him to pick up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Eagle-chan, it's me Usagi. Look I need a place to stay. . ." She trailed off. 

"And?" Eagle replied. 

"I wanted to know if I could stay with you again. I just don't quit feel comfortable around Heero at the moment. And home isn't right either. . ." 

He listened patently as she spoke. 

"And I can understand it if you don't want me around." She finished. 

"I'll have the west wing of the mansion set up for you." Eagle replied. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

"Don't worry about it heh you can have half my mansion for the time being." Eagle said. 

She laughed. 

"Thanks again," she replied.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Heero, is Usagi-chan coming home today?" Katana asked. 

"No. She isn't. She's actually going to stay in Eagle's house for the time being." Heero replied. 

Katana smiled. "Good for her." 

Heero glared at Katana. 

"Well it is. Everyone knows there's more to the story." 

"You know what?" Heero said angrily. 

"No, I don't know what. Why do people ask you that when you know they don't know?" Katana replied. 

"ERGH!" Heero growled. 

"Now you're acting like an animal. When you are a human being again please feel free to contact me." Katana said then left the room. 

"That woman is annoying!"   
  


Next Scene   
  


"I will rule the Tsukino house hold. I will be the queen," said Reoko as she walked through the hall. 

"Oh there you are Reoko, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Goku said. 

"I'm single now." She replied with a leer. 

Goku gave her a funny look. 

"You can marry me, and together we can take over this town!" Reoko said with probably more passion than what was needed. 

"Hmmm. . ." Goku said as the thought crossed his mind also. "That would be wonderful." 

Reoko smiled. She had won! She had beat Setsuna at the game!   
  


Next Scene   
  


Duo stood outside the room where Scarlet had died. He was falling apart inside. He had already called to have the body taken. But it had taken all the strength he had to do so.   
  


Next Scene   
  
  
  


"Well done Scarlet." Said the head angel. 

But Scarlet didn't hear. Too many memories flooded back. You lose everything you have when you go back to earth usually. So now everything from every life she'd had was back. Every life where she left Duo alone. 

"Why do you keep doing this to us? Are we doomed to repeat this over and over for all of eternity?" Scarlet questioned. 

All the angels looked at her. They could feel the sorrow and pain just radiating from her soul. 

"Will there ever be a happy ending for us?" She pleaded. 


	8. Episode 58

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 58   
  


Usagi was in her room at Eagle's house. She looked at the sweet baby that slept in the cradle next to her bed. Her ChibiUsa slept peacefully. 

Usagi picked up the phone and called Heero. 

"Hello," came Katana's voice over the phone. 

Then in the background she could hear Heero yelling at her to give him the phone. 

"Take heed for Heero is in a rather grumpy mood." Katana said. 

Usagi laughed. 

"Sorry about that, Katana's being really odd." Heero said as he pried Katana's fingers from the phone. 

"When isn't she odd or philosophical?" Usagi replied. 

"Don't worry about it. Let's talk about us." Heero replied. 

"What about us? I mean really?" Usagi asked. 

"Are you still going to marry me?" He asked. 

"Am I? I don't know." 

"How can you not know?!" Heero flared. 

"I keep thinking about how often you lie to me. And I don't want that in my life Heero."   
  


Next Scene   
  


Duo held a folded letter in his hand.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Katana sighed as she rummaged through Heero's desk drawers. 

"There must be something more here. Something I haven't found yet." Katana concluded. 

She found a package of crackers, a stapler, a slightly chewed pen, a pocked photo album, a calculator, two grey floppy disks, five dollars, a letter opener, a Christmas card, a car magazine folded in half and pretty wrinkled, and a birth certificate. 

"Birth certificate?" Katana said out loud. 

A birth certificate for a Aika Momoko Yuy. 

"Heero only had an older brother. So then who's Aika? Alcione is the mother. . ." Katana said. 

Just then Heero walked into the room. 

"What are you doing in here?" Heero asked angrily. 

"What does it look like I'm doing you idiot?" She snapped. 

"It looks like you're going through more of my personal things." Heero replied. 

"Well that's what I'm doing." Katana said impatiently.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Duo's family returned from their trip to see Makoto's mother. 

Makoto knew something was wrong. Duo's eyes were read and his face tear stained. 

"Duo dear, what's wrong?" Makoto asked. 

"Scarlet's gone. She passed away a few hours ago." Duo said softly. 

"Really?" Makoto responded. 

"She didn't want anyone to know she was sick. She went out in all her glory though." Duo said. 

Duo cracked a smile as he thought of when she came back from that last battle. How beautiful she was before and after. 

"I think a simple service will be fine. She wouldn't want us dwelling on her death. And then we'll celebrate her birthday, as if she were still here." Duo said, while tears once more filled his eyes.   
  
  
  


Duo read the letter that Scarlet had written to him after his eyes finally dried enough for him to read. 

_'My love and friend, Duo._

_I am so very sorry that we didn't have more time together._

_But I will watch you from heaven above to make sure you are safe_

_I know you will soon marry another, and move on with your life_

_I ask you though to take care of my dearest sister Micah_

_And please use the money I left you to see the world_

_You won't be bored if you're traveling_

_Love always,_

_Scarlet-hime'_   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi cradled ChibiUsa in her arms. "You're such a sweet baby." She whispered. 

Eagle knocked on the door. 

"Come in," she replied. 

Eagle stepped into the room. "I just came to see how you and ChibiUsa are." 

Usagi smiled. "She's so sweet, just like you." 

"Can I hold her?" Eagle asked. 

Usagi nodded and handed the baby to him. 

"She looks nothing like me." He said with a laugh. 

"She's got your heart," Usagi said as she placed a hand on his arm. 

He smiled. "Did you love Mamoru?" 

Usagi's smiled faded. "As much as I loved Heero. But something told me Mamoru wasn't the one. That someone else needed and loved me more. Someone who cared more about my safety than anything else." 

"I'm sure Heero realizes his mistake and will take better care of you." Eagle said. 

He stared into the red eyes of the little baby. She was so innocent. Not knowing what a mess she had been born into.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Hey, I was thinking maybe we should order a cake to celebrate Duo and Scarlet's marriage." Quatre said. 

The girls all nodded. 

"Scarlet-chan will be so surprised!" Said Micah. 


	9. Episode 59

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 59 

Air Date: February 27 2001   
  


"How about I plan a welcome party for our lovely child?" Eagle suggested. 

Usagi smiled. "Would you really?" 

He nodded. "I'll send out the invitation tonight. Everyone can help celebrate the birth of this wonder." 

Usagi kissed him on the cheek. "You're such a sweet heart." 

ChibiUsa let out a coo making her presence known.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Kokurami and Nozomi were cleaning their bed room. Kokurami had just finished shelving all the books when she noticed another book on the floor. Kokurami picked it up again and sighed. 

"You could've handed the book to my instead of putting it on the floor." Kokurami grumbled. 

Nozomi snatched the black book from Kokurami's hands. She didn't remember owning such a book. It said 'Emerald Harbor' on the cover in shiny green letters. Inside there was no publishing information. But there was an authors note.   
  


_'Emerald Harbor's sorrowful tale,_

_Is all but a tale_

_For the characters were real,_

_The curse still very alive_

_Can you break the curse?_

_Dare you enter the world of the past?_

_-Kat'_   
  


Nozmi went to the first page of the book and began to read out loud.   
  


"Kokurami-hime and Nozomi-hime of the Blue Forest castle snuck out one night. Shielded by the black Vail of the night. Guided by the light of the stars and the moon. 

"'Please moon to you we pray, keep us safe.' Kokurami whispered into the night. 

"The wind howled calling for the beast of the forest. 'There is new pray' it called out to the beast. 

"Again silently this time, Kokurami prayed to the moon for protection. She was granted her prayer and they made it out of the woods without a trouble. 

"It was days before they ran across anyone of their class. Before they had only happened upon kind lower class people who welcomed them, as long as they had no knowledge of their status. But finding another princess was more than thrilling. 

"'Hello, my name is Micah-hime, the second princess of Emerald Harbor.' The girl said with a slight tilt of her head. 

"The girl wore a flowing light pink dress with silver trimmings. She had a bright and merry feeling around her. And seemed quit happy. 

"'We are Nozomi and Kokurami, but where we come from is no great matter.' Nozomi said with a grin. 

"Micah spread out her arms and spoke, 'welcome to Emerald Harbor, can you break the curse?'"   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


"Why are you going through my things?" Heero said with a low growl. 

"There you go again. Growling like you're some kind of animal!" She yelled as she pointed a finger at him. 

He gritted his teeth. 

"Why are you so upset that I am doing so? Did you not tell Usagi-chan that you had nothing more to hide? I know better." Katana replied. 

Heero snatched the birth certificate from Katana's hands. 

"It's nothing important. Aika died sooner after birth. Alcione told me." Heero said with a tinge of sadness. "I never even got to see her. And then Alcione left started her own cult." 

Katana raised an eye brow. "Who was Aika?" 

"Errr for someone who just got caught sifting through someone's draws without permission you sure have your nerve!" Heero said angrily. 

"Ne, you must then make my getting caught worth while." Katana replied. 

"Alcione was beautiful. The daughter of my mother's maid." Heero began. 

Katana made herself comfortable in Heero's black leather chair.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  
  
  


~*Back in Nozomi and Kokurami's room*~   
  


The room began to fade. Nozomi dropped the book, or more it slipped, through her hands that is. Then, everything went black. . .   
  


Next Scene   
  


Ashley, Kitoshi, James, Micah, Himiko, Celeste, Quatre & Kiyone met Duo at the restaurant. 

"Where's Scarlet-chan?" Asked Micah. 

"She asks that you all forgive her," Duo began. 

"She must have guessed we'd made her a cake. She worried we would mess it up huh." Kitoshi said with a laugh. 

"She never meant to hurt you. She wanted only the best for her friends and family." Duo continued. 

Everyone gave Duo an uncertain look. 

"She wanted to thank you all. She tried to be strong for all of you. Especially Micah-chan. But she couldn't hold on anymore." Duo took a deep breath. "She passed away. She's gone." Duo finished. 

"You mean?" Micah said, her eyes brimming with hot tears. 

"She died of brain cancer. She didn't tell you because she knew how much it would hurt you. All of you. So why drag it out ne? Let it be only one dose of pain. Please understand what she did." Duo said as she clutched the table cloth. His knuckles were white as a ghost. 

Micah was about to say something when she realized she could see the table through her hands. 

Ashley, Kitoshi, James, Himiko, and Celeste were all fading too. 

_"Can you break the curse?"_ Whispered a young voice. 

And then all was black.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


"I fell in love with her when I was 15. She was also 15 at the time. Yeah, I was going out with Usagi, but it wasn't official yet. And well yeah in the end I was dating them both. . . Until I was about 17. Then she realized she was pregnant." 

Heero sighed. "Her mother took her away. But I tracked her down. I had to. That baby was mine too. When I found them a few months later she was due any day. And I was over joyed to be a father. But before I even got to see her I was told that my baby girl had died." 

Katana blinked like it didn't make sense to her. 

"And so Alcione and I went out separate ways. She even started a cult of some sort. Don't know why. Maybe she was mad at her mother. Or at me." 

Katana kept blinking. 

"Would you quit that!" He yelled. 

"I do not understand what you are telling me Heero. This doesn't work you see. . ."   
  
  
  



	10. Episode 60

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 60  
Air Date February 28th 2001  


* * *

  
Woohoo! 60 episodes! *dances* Alright!

* * *

  
  
Suddenly they all felt a short shock that made them rock back slightly.  
  
"Oh my God! We're in the story!" Nozomi yelped.  
  
They were indeed in the story, in the clothing of the characters from the story even.  
  
Someone in a floor length black cape appeared. They cape had a hood that cast a shadow over the face of the person who wore it.  
  
"Can you break the curse?" The black caped girl asked.  
  
"Curse?" Echoed Ashley.  
  
"You have one chance to save her, to break the cures that binds her. If you die here you will return to your own time. This loops remains open for but a few days." The caped girl said.  
  
"Who's going to be cursed?" Celeste asked.  
  
"I wish you luck." The girl replied.  
  
She then began to fade leaving them alone in the story.  
  
"Well at least we know it isn't gonna be James who gets cursed," Himiko pointed out.  
  
James laughed an uncertain laugh, if it wasn't him, then who was going to be cursed??  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"A solo job?!" Rei yelped.  
  
"Yes, a Mr.. Eagle Vision has requested that you sing at his party." her manager replied.  
  
"Woohoo! A fancy party!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it's a celebration of the birth of ChibiUsa Vision."  
  
Rei clapped. "I'll get to see the baby!"  
  
"We've selected a song for you. I suggested you practice because the party is tomorrow evening." Her manager said.  
  
"Aye-Aye sir!"  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Heero sat tapping his fingers on the table. Katana had left saying she had something important to do. She returned fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Now, as I was saying, this makes no sense to me."   
  
Heero glared at her.  
  
"You said Aika died. But I know for a fact that Aika is still very much alive. She lives with Alcione. They need her pure heart to open a portal. The actual ceremony takes place in five days. We must get to her before then." Katana explained.  
  
"Maybe after I've married Usagi." Heero said.  
  
"No, we must do it before her 7th birthday or all will be lost."   
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
  
"Where the hell did they all go?!" Quatre yelled.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at them.   
  
"Home. They all went home. Since they are all devastated about the death of Scarlet-hime." Kiyone said.  
  
Duo nodded. "Let's go home."  
  
They left still not answering Quatre. But once home Duo started shaking like crazy. "I don't know what happened. And I can't lose Micah I promised Scarlet-chan I'd take care of her!"  
  
"Calm down Duo!" Kiyone said.  
  
"I can't I can't!" Duo cried.  
  
"Look I'm sure they'll be ok," Kiyone said.  
Quatre nodded.  
  
  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"What is everyone doing out in the court yard?" Asked young voice.  
  
Micah turned around slowly to see a girl with red hair and brown eyes. . . Just like Scarlet. She also sounded like Scarlet.  
  
"Scarlet-chan! Is that you?!" Micah cried.  
Scarlet blinked. "Yes the same one who stood next to you but a few minutes ago." She replied.  
  
"This isn't our time," said Kitoshi.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Now come, all of you, we haven't much time before she attacks." Scarlet said.  
  
"Who? She who?" Kokurami yelped.  
  
"Hikari-shi." Scarlet replied.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Usagi was busy dressing ChibiUsa.  
  
"How is the world's most wonderful child?" She cooed at the baby.  
  
ChibiUsa cooed back in response.  
  
"Daddy's gonna throw you a big party and we're gonna have Rei-chan here! She's gonna do some singing!" Usagi told ChibiUsa.  
  
Eagle watched from outside the door. He was surprised that Heero hadn't called yet.   
  
Usagi was so pretty. Heero deserved her. And she deserved him. With all that was wrong in her life she needed someone who cared a lot about making her happy. Eagle sighed and continued down the hall.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"How the hell do you know any of this?" Heero demanded.  
  
Katana tilted her head. "Because I do." She replied.  
  
"That's not an answer!" He yelled.  
  
She closed her eyes. Tried to concentrate. Where had she come from? Why was she here? Blurry things came to mind. A battle from far off. like she was there, and yet wasn't something that could be there. Something that did not exist.  
  
"I was born from heart of Hikari-shi." Katana whispered.


	11. Episode 61

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 61  
  
  
Menz was busy working on finishing her drawing when suddenly her pencil dropped from her hand. It hit the floor with a soft clatter. She was fading, her molecules leaving her.  
  
"Umm. . ." Was all she managed to say before all went black. And next thing she knew she was wearing a dress.  
  
"Err!" She growled. "I thought I got enough sleep last night!"  
  
Then she realized that everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Well, ya know, I'm working for this anime company now and I've been staying up late to finish and now I'll never get it done!" Menz said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Well none of us asked to be here," said Kokurami as she glared at Nozomi.  
  
"Hey I didn't know that book would do anything but read the book." Nozomi said.  
  
Slowly the memories of the people in the story started to seep into their minds.  
  
"Hikari-shi again huh," Menz mumbled.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
"Born from Hikari-shi's heart?" Heero echoed.  
"Yes, before she died she let out all the anger a sorrow from her heart, and thus I was born. At first I was born with her undying wish for the destruction of Himiko. But the longer I stayed on earth, the less I remembered of my world." Katana said.  
  
"So, does this mean you're human?" Heero asked.  
  
Katana shook her head. "I have no soul." She replied.   
  
Heero's face fell. "That's awful."  
  
Katana raised an eye brow. "Since when did you care?"  
  
He folded his arms over his chest. "I wanna know more about what you know about Aika."  
  
"She's living in the forest near by actually. She is the key to unlocking The Dark Angel. If they can use Aika's pure heart they can bring her forth."   
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
Rei was happily humming as she chose which dress she would wear. She decided finally on her red Chinese dress.   
  
A few minutes later the phone rang.   
  
"Hey I just wanted to tell you good night," Lee said.  
  
Rei giggled.  
  
"Good night Lee-chan," she replied.  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too," she replied.  
  
After the call was over she smiled.  
  
"That guy never ceases to amaze me!"  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"I guess I'll go call in sick for Celeste," Kiyone said.  
  
Quatre nodded, "good Idea."  
  
Duo sat on the couch staring at his feet. "I lost them both in one day. My darling wife and her sister. How could I lose them both? Isn't there a rule about how much heart ache one is allowed in one week?"   
  
"Don't worry man, Micah will come home safe and sound." Quatre said.  
  
"We don't know that for sure though." Duo said sadly.  
  
"Don't they always seem to come home fine? I mean even Kiyone made it." Quatre pointed out.  
  
"Scarlet's still gone."  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
"How are you dear?" Alcione asked Aika.  
  
"Fine mama. But can't I go out to play today?" She replied.  
  
Her mother shook her head. "No, you can't."  
  
"But why not mama? All the other children are out." Aika said as she pouted.  
  
"That doesn't mean you can dear. You're such a special child. You will help us unlock the doors to the realm of the Dark Angels." Alcione replied.  
  
"How can I do that?" Aika said with a sweat drop.  
  
"With your pure heart my child. It is what's needed to bring then to this world." Alcione replied.  
  
Aika sighed as her mother closed the curtains and ushered her to her bed room.  
  
  
Next Scene  
  
  
They all fallowed Scarlet into the castle where they were to have their meeting.  
  
"As you all know, or at least I thought you knew, Hikari-shi has threatened to over throw us. And this is all because we did not bury her sister correctly. It was not our fault that she died her. She died not by our blades nor our magic." Scarlet stated.  
  
"Hikari-shi. . ." Menz trailed off and shivered.  
  
"Is she the one who will be cursed? It makes sense." Said Celeste.  
  
Everyone nodded. Everyone but James.   
  
"I'm really not sure who it will be. But yeah Hikari-shi is likely."  
  
"Curse? What curse?" Said Scarlet.  
  
"The curse we-" Ashley began but Menz elbowed her.  
  
"Nothing just we were discussion curses earlier and used umm cursing Hikari-shi as any example." Menz replied.  
  
Scarlet smiled. "Hmm that is a fine example. If we were going to curse anyone that would be the one to do it to. But we don't do that, remember?" Scarlet said laughing.  
  
Menz nodded.  
  
Everyone gave Menz a funny look.  
  
"We can't disrupt the time line." Menz whispered to Kokurami.


	12. Episode 62

Ai no Senshi Sailor Moon soap opera Episode 62 

Written by FuuMegami 

Edited by TatraMegami 

Air Date: March 2 2001   
  


"You are to be on guard at all times. Hikari-shi could attack at any moment." Scarlet said nodding to wards Himiko. 

"Yes, and don't trust anyone who seems to be out of the ordinary." Himiko said taking charge. 

Everyone else nodded. 

"You are dismissed." Scarlet said. 

Scarlet then left them alone in the planning room. 

"I think the cursed one is Scarlet." James said. 

Himiko nodded. 

"But how do we stop the curse? It was Celeste who arranged the burial too, so why would Scarlet be cursed?" 

"But I'm the leader of all rituals and magic from what I remember." Himiko replied. 

"This is way confusing." Kokurami mumbled. 

"The sun's setting." Micah announced. 

"We should get some rest," Nozomi suggested.   
  
  
  


Next Scene   
  


Aika sat alone in her windowless room. She was alone and bored as always. 

"I don't want to be alone anymore!" She cried. 

Her mother stood outside the door. "My sweet child. Your pure blood will open the one loop that will bring the Dark Angel into our world. Your life for the darkness." 

"I don't want to be alone anymore." Aika repeated. 

"And so it shall be," replied a voice. 

Aika looked up from her wet hands. "Who are you?" 

A girl in a long black cape and hood stood before her. 

"Who I am is not important. What I am asking you to do is." The capped girl replied. 

"What is it you want me to do?" Aika questioned. 

"I want you not to question me. But only to fallow my lead." The girl replied. 

Aika blinked a few times. 

The girl pulled the hood down to reveal her jet black hair and green eyes. 

"My name is Katana, please come with me, we have little time." 

Aika nodded and held out her hand. 

"Not so fast," said Alcione as she flung the door open. 

Katana took Aika's hand. 

"Icicle assault!" Alcione cried. 

"Shadow Shield!" Katana responded. 

A black shield appeared covering Katana and Aika. And once it was gone, so were they.   
  


Next Scene   
  


Usagi tucked ChibiUsa into bed and then stood admiring the sweet child. 

"Mommy's pride and joy," she whispered. 

And tomorrow the world would see what a wonder her child was. . .   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero sat in his seat still amazed at what he had seen. Katana snapped her fingers and was suddenly wearing a long black cape. She put a hood over her face and then you could no longer see who she was. And then, she snapped her fingers again, and she was gone. . . 

"Just poof," he said as he wacked a paper ball off the table. 

And then there was another 'poof' and Katana was back, along with Aika. 

"Heero-chan, I would like to you to meet Aika." Katana said with a bow.   
  


Next Scene   
  


"Yeah rest would be good. But I still have that uneasy feeling that this isn't gonna be easy." Kokurami said with a sigh. 

"When is anything we have to do easy? I mean take the prep for the dance," Nozomi pointed out. 

Ashley giggled. "If only this was that easy. . ." 

Celeste nodded. "This is as hard as telling someone you're crazy about them." 

Everyone nodded. 

"So, umm once we are sure who the cursed one is. Or really who will be cursed, how do we stop it?" Himiko asked. 

"That true. If we don't know who or how. . ." James trailed off. 

"Then we can't stop it from happening." Micah as she sank down into her seat. 

"So. . . What? That capped girl put us here with no hope of getting anything done. For all we know she wants to steal Carrot from me!" Celeste cried. 

Himiko nodded. "That could be true." 

"Ahhh! You're supposed to argue against me! Not agree!"   
  


Next Scene   
  


Heero stood up shaking as he walked over to the small child holding Katana's hand. 

"This is Heero Aika, he's your daddy." Katana said. 

Aika's eyes lit up. 

"Don't worry about your mommy, she's taking a little vacation and will come to get you in a few days." Katana said. 

"Ok!" Replied Aika. 


End file.
